


Childhood

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Jade vs School
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Childhood

Jade sat alone on the curb, watching as every car passed her by without a second glance. She didn’t expect any of them to stop and if they did, she’d ignore them anyway.

She wasn’t waiting on anyone to come by and pick her up. She was just waiting until enough time went by. Waiting for everyone else to leave before she could make her way home.

One by one, her classmates were picked up from the line of cars. Their parents giving them a smile as they got into the car. Jade would wave to each of them, most would wave back.

She also wasn’t looking to make friends. She just wanted to seem friendly so no one would suspect anything was wrong.

The final cars started to pile into the line, the remaining students crowded the curb. Now it was time for Jade to go.

She stood up from the curb, looked over her shoulder to make sure her teacher was paying attention to the kids crowding the curb, keeping them safe from the parent parade.

She ducked behind the crowd of kids her age, sneaking through towards the signature sheet to sign off her name before running towards the back of the school.

Once she knew she was out of sight from everyone in front of the school, her speed slowed and she began to walk. 

The school was about a mile from where she lived. She’s been making this walk every day for the last 3 years. Before that point, she would take the bus or her mom would come and get her. But now the bus driver asks too many questions and her mom is...Her mom.

She’s 10 now and the walk is nothing. She does it daily. She goes easy in gym so she can easily make the mile walk home. As long as she can figure out how to get a bike before heading to High School in a few years, she’ll be fine.

The walk home was a little bit harder today because it had rained about an hour before school let out. The roads in this area were cracked and full of holes, the sidewalk was made of mud and dead grass. Her house was placed in the middle of all of the other houses that looked the exact same.

Broken windows that needed to be fixed, the temporary fix was cardboard or wooden planks. A porch being held together with randomly stacked bricks. Stairs full of splinters because they were breaking in half. A roof with a large tree branch right above it. One day it’ll snap and the whole house will cave in. But that day wasn’t today apparently.

There was one thing different about her house today, though. Today, she had company over. Well, company standing by the steps, a nice car pulled up directly in front of her house. She slowed down even more, studying the situation.

She was so careful leaving school. She always has been. She only slipped up one day that her mom and dad weren’t coming but Timmy tells so many lies that no one would believe him anyway if he had told Mrs Bleacher.

The man was in a suit, the woman was in a nice dress. Jade contemplated turning around and heading for the Watersons’ backyard. They had a tire swing she could do her homework on until these people left. Her parents always told her to hide if anyone like this showed up. She should hide.

Jade took one more step forward before slowly turning around to head towards her neighbor’s house.

Something stopped her from following through, though. A small ball hitting the back of her foot. She turned around, looked at the ball, and glanced up slowly to see where it came from.

Straight across from her, behind the man in the suit and the woman in the dress, there was a little boy. He looked around her age, maybe a year older. He pointed to the ball, waiting in his spot.

Jade looked back down at the green ball with an arrow sticker placed on it, she then looked back up at the boy. She didn’t know what this was about. She knew she should run in the other direction just in case. But the situation was just strange enough that it might work out.

So she took a step back, and kicked the ball forward towards the boy.


End file.
